


Shamchat

by ishiphappy



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural, shamchat - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Demon!Dean, Drabble, Fantasy, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Roleplay, Serious, busty asian!castiel, or - Freeform, shamchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another Dean x Cas for #IFDrabble (actually in my time zone this time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamchat

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Dean was searching the internet on another harmless day in a perfectly harmful world. Clicking through, doing some research on Chuck’s books…

“Huh.” He clicked on a ‘Masterpost’ of online resources for LARPing and RPing….

“Shamchat” He reads aloud, “Don’t be yourself”

 _Demon!Dean_ he chooses, proud of his use of lingo.

 

 _Eren Yeager_ … esc esc

 _Canada_...esc esc

 _Naked!Girl_...esc esc

 _Busty Asian!Cas_...esc-

_Busty Asian!Cas: Hello, Dean_

_Demon!Dean: *wink*_

_Demon!Dean: hey there, Cassie_

_Busty Asian!Cas is typing...._

 

Let us just say Dean didn’t leave his room for the rest of the night….

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, scripts, and kisses make me smile!  
> ishiphappy.tumblr.com  
> ishiphappy@gmail.com


End file.
